Maybe I should be a lesbian?
by slickchick87
Summary: Making the super-lesbian subtext of Season 1 x 06 even more explicit for your enjoyment. Jane/Maura femmeslash. Rating for language/smut. Chapter 20 Up!
1. Chapter 1

Set during and after Season 1 X 06 I Kissed a Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, and the first part of the story (including dialogue) is entirely from TNT. What IS mine, however, is the making of the overt lesbian subtext even more overt.

A/N: This is not only my first Rizzoli and Isles fanfic, but also my first femmeslash, and also my first fanfic ever. In fact, it would be my first non-paper-writing ever. I'm a scientist. Sorry guys. Comments are love, but don't be too harsh.

Jane tried hard to look at her date as she recounted the hilarity that was her first week on the job at the Boston PD. It was getting more and more difficult to not glance over at the ME and her date, as they kept scooting closer together as the night wore on. Jane looked at the man across from her and felt that familiar unease in the deep pits of her stomach that always came with dating men—especially when she was double dating. Once the other couple started to sidle up next to each other, she always felt socially compelled to either do the same or get the hell out of the situation. And the situation in which she currently found herself was particularly vexing. Maybe it was that Maura was her friend, and Jane didn't think friends should be pressuring friends to sidle up next to men they just met. Or maybe it was that Jane was feeling particularly uncomfortable being at the same table as the public display of affection going on across from her.

Maura, on the other hand, was having an enjoyable time trying to learn more about the dating habits of her newfound best friend. Sure, the guy cuddling up next to her was attractive, but he really was there to serve a purpose. And he was performing quite admirably. Maura had hoped that the addition of a second couple to Jane's dates would help to smooth the rough edges of her friend. _Perhaps, _Maura thought, _Jane will behave more like a lady in my presence._ Additionally, Maura was hoping that the presence of the yoga instructor, who was more than a little hands-y around Maura, would encourage the testosterone-fueled instincts of the other man. Perhaps Jane wouldn't have to do all of the work this way. Maura mused that so far, Jane was performing well; she was funny, charming, and she kept flashing that wonderful grin her way. Hopefully, Jorge was catching it sometimes-

_Uh-oh. _Maura's musings regarding Jane's actions were cut short when Jane indicated a desire to vacate the premises—without her date. _That is problematic, _Maura thought to herself. _Jane could really use the increase in endorphin levels associated with sexual activity_. Maura wasn't entirely sure why she was so strongly in favor of Jane's dating Jorge, but it made Maura feel much better when Jane _wasn't _single. The ME was usually honest with herself about most all of her emotional reactions, but this particular emotion was like a dark room where the boogey man might lurk. As much as she wanted to turn on the light to make sure everything was safe, she also dreaded what she would find if she did. Maura interrupted her date's gaze into her eyes to insist that Jane accompany her to the lady's room.

Jane was at first reluctant to allow Maura to drag her along to the women's room, but when Maura whispered in her ear and she got a whiff of her very expensive perfume, Jane couldn't help but comply. Maura stopped just around the corner, and Jane unexpectedly ran into her. When Maura explained that it was a ruse, Jane felt compelled to show her friend that she was "happy" with her choice of mate for Jane. She leaned out to survey Jorge, and came back with her best "I-want-to-sleep-with-him" look.

"He's sexy," she drawled, but she couldn't keep herself from glancing over Maura's body to notice that she was also looking quite sexy for the evening.

"I think you should take him home," came Maura's surprising reply.

"Maura!" Jane exclaimed.

"What? You said he was sexy," Maura stated matter-of-factly.

"Well just because I like the way he looks in yoga class, doesn't mean I'll like the way he looks in my bed," Jane countered, _I'd like the way you'd look much better—gah! Did I really just think that? Shut up, Jane! Maura is your friend! And, not to mention, a WOMAN. _

"Right, but did you know that sex releases immunoglobulin A? It wards off colds." _There, that should do it, _thought Maura_, You can't argue with the science of sex. Wait, why are Jane's eyes glancing over my body as she thinks about sex with Jorge? Surely not? Mmm. Oh, dear. Don't go there, Maura._

"No, not tonight," Jane finally managed to answer. Although, maybe Jorge could help her get over this ridiculous infatuation with her friend. "And, and, I didn't shave my legs," she added for emphasis.

End? Or Beginning?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, not the events or the dialogue, just the spelling out of the obvious femmeslash-y goodness.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews :). Please keep them coming! I welcome constructive criticism, especially since this is my first fic. Also, sorry that this chapter is short, but I figure a short update is better than no update :)**

Maura reached in her purse and pulled out her counter-Jane's-excuses shaving kit. She hadn't shaved her legs either, and considered joining Jane, but she doubted she'd be going home with her date. He had a bit of an overbite that made for some unfortunate excessive nibbling when kissing. Why couldn't men be more like Jane? Despite some of Jane's more annoying traits, Maura liked her just the way she was. In fact, Maura even enjoyed some of Jane's flaws more than she should; they made for a lot of fun workroom banter that occasionally made its way all the way home to a sleepover in one of their beds. That thought made Maura a little regretful. Sending Jane home with Jorge meant no late-night laughter as they slept safe and sound in the same room.

Jane acquiesced to her friend's requests. How could she really say no when those eyes looked up at her like that? The rest of the date went, as Jane had expected, horribly. She tried to salvage the fact that Jorge was a little on the feminine side with the hope that he didn't want children. Shot down. He wanted to be a "stay-at-home daddy." Ulgh. That was just…too much for Jane. She informed Maura of her sentiments before she'd even finished her coffee the next morning. Maura did that thing where she droned on about her inability to lie in terms Jane didn't understand but would be sure to Google later. _Vasovagal. Gotta remember that one_, Jane thought. It was incredibly adorable and Jane usually didn't manage to comprehend a word the ME said, not for lack of context clues, but mainly because Maura was incredibly distracting (in a good way) when she was doing her doctor thing.

The day continued to worsen. Jane received a beautiful bouquet of flowers that annoyed her for two reasons: (1) it was from Jorge and (2) it was not from Maura. Jane had secretly been hoping that Maura would feel bad for her horrible set-up and atone with a laborious apology that would show a little more than just friendship in the works. It was made worse when Korsak and Frost got ahold of the card that went with it. That part was humiliating. It would have been humiliating no matter who sent it. Then, they got a hit on a guy who should have been the perp to the crime they were currently investing, but who wasn't, as Maura soon came bearing the bad news.

She strutted in with lunch from Jorge and a triumphant look on her face. _God, could this guy be any clingier? _Jane thought to herself.

Maura, on the other hand, was thinking that Jorge was doing an effective job with the mating ritual. He was making up for his oversensitivity by demonstrating that he, as the male, could be the provider. Maura's eagerness to demonstrate this to Jane just further pissed Jane off. However, she managed to catch Jane's attention again with a promise of incriminating DNA. Unfortunately for Jane, the DNA was from a woman, not the man currently being held in the questioning room. Jane was incredulous. This was not going to be the easy close to the case that she was beginning to hope. _Is it ever? _She admonished herself.

In the morgue, Maura explained to Jane that the entry wounds on the victim were consistent with "a non-biological phallus shaped object." _Oh god, _thought Jane, _Maura is talking about a dildo. Mmmm…Maura with a dildo. Oh, shut up, Brain! Gah! _Maura then proceeded to cool the moment with a history lesson in stone phalluses. Jane thought that it was highly unlikely that the women did not discover these objects as sources of pleasure and voiced her thoughts to Maura, who blushed and smiled. _Wait, was that a bit of a flirting smile?_

_Oh god. Why is Jane referring to female-female sexual interaction in that manner in my presence? Surely this is not signaling what I believe it is signaling. This can only be a working hypothesis. I shall have to further test it. _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, a really short update to keep you interested in my fic. As per usual, I don't own them or the storyline, just the girl-love. Also, as per usual, constructive critique is welcome. Hope you enjoy.**

Maura entered Jane's workspace and enumerated the psychological benefits of both the chocolate and flowers Jorge sent to Jane. Jane still didn't seem interested. She even went so far as to propose getting fat as a deterrent. _Hmm, perhaps she is not so into men as I thought. _

"Perhaps if you let him see all sides of you, he'll stop calling," Maura suggested. Oh, wait. Oops. Social interactions always tripped her up, and they certainly tripped her up when she was busy musing about Jane's possible infatuation with her. She'd said the wrong thing and she knew it. Jane was staring up at her with those dark eyes, brows knitted into a disbelieving and slightly hurt expression. _Well, there goes your slim shot with her, Maura…I suppose I must now confess to myself that I was actually experiencing attraction to her. Well, Kinsey Institute surveys showed many years ago that female sexuality is fluid. My emotional interest in Jane as a partner has likely caused me to develop sexual desire for her as well. It's not as though I have never experienced desire for women, though my knowledge in the subject area is limited to a few kisses and making out. Perhaps I should do some background research…_

Maura quickly tried to backtrack her problematic response, but she failed and had to resort to interrupting herself. _Ulgh, awkward, _she thought to herself.

Soon, Jane was learning that the case was much more complicated. The victim had been cheating on her wife, and there was no way to easily find out with whom she'd been communicating on-line. Korsak and Frost took the opportunity to suggest that Jane resembled the lesbian victim, which translated into a perfect opportunity for Jane to go undercover—and for the eyes of straight men to behold the oh-so-wonderful mystery that was the lesbian world. Jane emphatically refused, but she was unable to convince her male partners.

Soon, they were outside with Maura, filling out Jane's gay dating profile. Maura was enjoying thinking about Jane as a lesbian, but she was having a little trouble categorizing her. To Maura, Jane fit no category and every category. Jane was a huge mystery to Maura, and Maura loved that about her. As much as Maura liked to put everything into neat and organized categories, Jane was not something she wanted to sort out in this manner. She listed off the options to her male cohorts, and Korsak quickly responded with "Jane's definitely 'Fine.'" Maura shot him an indignant look. _Gah!_ Was that jealousy she felt in her gut? Why should she be possessive of Jane around Korsak? Frost made to suggest that Jane was butch. Sure, Jane was a little on the not-so-girly side, but butch? Maura's mind flashed to Jane's black dress, and the dress she'd worn to the swanky party last week. No, Jane couldn't be butch. Maura enjoyed fine wine, fine clothes, and now, apparently, fine women. And yes, she enjoyed it a little when Jane swaggered in with her tucked-in top and boyish slacks that weren't even brand name, much less designer. But she really enjoyed Jane in a dress…the few times that she'd witnessed that display, that is. Jane was not going to be butch. No way.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yes, this would be the yummy bed scene, where I hoped for a kiss in the "actual" show. Alas, I was to be disappointed again…sorry, so shall you. I enjoy build-up before the yummy.**

**A/N 2: Comments and constructive criticism welcome. I am still learning **

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters. Same applies.**

That night, Maura went over to Jane's apartment for wine and chatting. Really, Maura just wanted to see Jane's reaction to her newfound status as an undercover lesbian. They brought the wine into the bedroom, and Maura couldn't help thinking about what the night would be like if they weren't discussing Jorge. If they weren't talking at all.

"Maybe I should be a lesbian," Jane quipped.

Maura's stomach dropped a tiny fraction, but she quickly recovered and said in a baby voice speaking to Jo Friday, "Aww…well, wishes can come true. Frost and Korsak wanted to fill out your dating profile. I typed." She was quite happy with her transformation of Jane into a lesbian. Jane, however, was not.

"You what?" Jane replied.

"If it wasn't for me, you'd be butch," Maura said, as if that made it better.

"You put my photo and profile on a gay dating website?" Jane asked incredulously.

"It's your best shot at getting DNA and breaking this case."

"No it's OUR best shot. You're going with me." Jane said. Oh, this could be interesting. Maura as a lesbian as well. Her stomach gave an inner shudder at the thought.

"No." _If I go with her, I'll want to act on my latent sexual desires. I cannot allow that to happen._

"Yes, Dr. Isles."

_Ooo. I love it when she calls me that._

"You don't have time to train a female detective how to collect and preserve DNA. You're going."

Maura figured the best way to get Jane to drop the subject would be to show her the gay dating profile. Maybe the giddy responses of some of the females would allow Maura to better gauge Jane's reaction to lesbianism.

"There. All these women think you're _hot_." _Not to mention me. _

"Wow."

Maura made a sound of confirmation. It had to be soft and short; otherwise, she might allow her imagination to get the better of her while they were in such close proximity. On a bed, for God's sakes. Instead, Maura purposely showed Jane the most promising female candidate for a date, not for finding the killer. When Maura told Jane that she had front row tickets for the Celtics, Jane responded that she might go gay for that.

_Hmm…Now for the true experiment._

Maura closed the computer and lay back on Jane's expansive comforter.

"I wonder what kind of women we would like…if we liked women," she stated, with more than a little hope running through her veins.

Jane's voice went up a register as she responded in surprise. "What? Well, for starters, I'd be the guy."

"That's a cliché. Why would you be the guy?" Maura was actually hoping for more of a response along the lines of "I would enjoy being on top." Or, "I would want to be dominant in bed." Maura suspected Jane was dominant in bed even when she was with men.

"Because—"

"Because you're bossy?"

They proceeded to flirt over who was bossy. Jane maintained that Maura was bossy but she was "soft and polite" while doing so. Jane thought to herself that other parts of Maura were likely to be soft as well.

"Well, you're lucky you're not my type," Maura countered. She hoped that it would be flirty and that maybe Jane would see through it.

"What do you mean, I'm not you're type? That is soooo rude." Jane was a little hurt. She was secretly hoping that Maura was about to reveal that Jane was exactly her type. Instead, Maura just giggled flirtatiously and explained that Jane didn't know how to relax and her major fault was that she wore her clothes to bed. Maura, personally, usually slept in little to nothing, and she wished Jane was the same way. Oh, how nice it would be if Jane would just shrug off the clothing and lie there in a tank and underwear. The few times Maura had seen Jane in a tank had been…tantalizing.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The yummy bed scene continues. Please continue to R & R. Constructive criticism welcome!**

**Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. **

When they woke in the morning, Jane was surprised to find Maura still in her bed. Well, not THAT surprised. It was certainly not the first morning they'd woken up together. Maura, on the other hand, was not surprised at all. She was quite aware of what she was doing, and she was quite aware when Jane cuddled up next to her for portions of the night. However, she simply left off with the excuse that she surely fell asleep while meditating.

She immediately grabbed the laptop and told Jane, "Let's see if anyone else has signed up to hook into you."

Jane could not believe Maura's lack of social understanding sometimes. "That's not how you say it. It's hook up with you." She secretly was wishing they'd hooked up… but surely she couldn't wish that about (a) a woman, and (b) a woman who didn't know how to inform anyone of their actions without making a social faux pas.

Maura then proceeded to offend Jane for the third time in the last twenty-four hours by suggesting that her wardrobe was lacking in the categories of sexy. She decided to remedy this problem with a present for Jane. She brought the perfect little lipstick lesbian dress into work that afternoon.

Jane brought out her sarcastic side at the suggestion of the dress. "Where exactly am I going to hide the camera and the wire? In my THONG?"

This struck Maura dumb for a second as she pictured Jane in a thong. "Maybe you could wear a brief?" Hey, sexy dresses were better with sexy underwear, but sexy dresses on Jane were pretty good, even with briefs.

Jane refused this suggestion too, and told Maura that she was a trained professional and could handle her own undercover operation. This apparently hurt Maura, and Jane secretly enjoyed Maura's whining a little too much. She was just too damn cute. As Maura turned away from her to complain about how she was acting like a six-year-old, Jane allowed a small smile to overtake her features.

"Maura, we all love the fact that you dress like you are about to strut down a Paris runway…It's…it's…" Jane looked for the correct word. She wanted to say sexy, or hot, but that wouldn't fly. She went with "interesting."

Frost interjected with the better word. "It's endearing," he said.

And Korsak? Korsak said what Jane was thinking. "Sexy." Jane glared at him for many reasons. First, she thought it was unprofessional, and second, she was ticked that it was him saying it and not her. Maura proceeded to explain the artistic nature of fashion, much to Jane and her male counterparts' amusement as Jane responded sarcastically at every turn.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yummy lesbians, here we come. Enter the club. R & R please! Constructive criticism welcome!**

**Disclaimer: If you've read the previous chapters, you know the drill.**

Later that night, Jane entered the club, eager to get the operation over with. Given her recent feelings for her coworker, pretending to be a lesbian was not going to be a fun experience. And pretending to be a lesbian around Maura was going to be even worse. She was regretting making her come along…especially when she showed up wearing a very revealing corset. She tried to offer the ME her jacket, but that didn't go over well. She was worried Maura would be quite distracting from her detective duties.

The first date proceeded well, until Maura interrupted with an offer of more drinks. She leaned over Jane's shoulder, effectively placing her cleavage at Jane's eye level. Jane couldn't help but stare into the large crevice between Maura's breasts for far longer than social conventions would allow, even at an establishment where the waitresses dressed provocatively on purpose.

Maura soon looked down at her friend, who was still agape at the sight. Maura smiled inwardly to herself. _Goal accomplished._ _The null hypothesis must be rejected. It seems that Jane does enjoy a woman when presented with the right…option._

The next dates went worse, as the women hit on Jane. She made up silly excuses not to touch hands with her second date. Maura continued to do her ME duties while secretly counting the number of glances Jane threw at her cleavage as she walked past and leaned over Jane in the most suggestive ways possible. As dates went further and further downhill, Jane was beginning to wish there was an end in sight to the night. That is, until a girl slid into the chair opposite with the opening line, "I like tall brunettes."

"I'm Jane," she replied before thinking, all the while batting her eyes at her unexpected company.

"I know. I saw your profile." Jane began to think of this woman as less of a potential suitor and more of a potential killer. Jane offered her another drink, but the woman declined.

"I've had enough to get brave. The next stage is weepy."

Jane couldn't help but be flattered by this woman. She replied hoarsely, "That's okay, I don't mind." She leaned further in towards her suitor. She couldn't help it. She was flirting.

Oh wait. Back to murderer. The woman mentioned the victim. _Here's the killer, _Jane thoughtwhen the woman mentioned dating the murdered girl. Jane reeled her in and DNA was collected.

However, the next day, Maura informed Jane that none of the DNA they collected was a match for the DNA on the woman's body. Soon, they determined that the insulin pump on the diabetic victim had been compromised and that the wife of the victim had monetary motive. It wasn't long before Jane was back at Merch, the lesbian bar, trolling for evidence of an accomplice for the wife. Conveniently, the bartender was wearing deerskin gloves, and Maura had described the perp as wearing deerskin gloves. Now all Jane needed was a little evidence. She should wrap this up quickly. Time to test out those girl-flirting skills once more.

"Well, um, you got my number," Jane suggested.

"Yeah, I do," the bartender smugly replied.

"If you have any new thoughts…" Jane paused and smiled flirtatiously at the woman. "You know you said if I was ever feeling adventurous…" She nodded her head suggestively at the blonde.

The blonde came around the bar to question, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Jane shrugged as the blonde leaned in. Jane managed to deflect her kiss to on the neck. _God? On the neck? Mmm…that's nice. Soft. Winning feels good. Really good._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Please continue to R & R! Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**A/N2: As a biologist, I enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you find my humor amusing. I tried to make it very…Maura.**

**A/N3: This chapter is longer…don't get used to it. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: If you have to ask, you shouldn't be in this chapter yet.**

Jane strutted confidently into Maura's work area.

"Would you swab my neck for DNA?" she asked.

"I'm not even going to ask you why," Maura said, although her tone was slightly suggestive, and she allowed her eyes to take in the sight before her. Jane had obviously had some physical interaction with a woman, and this thought aroused Maura slightly, even though the woman was not her.

Soon, the killer was caught, and Jane and Maura were back in yoga class, flirting over the fact that Maura had led Jorge to believe that Jane was a lesbian. This led to dinner, and another night of sleeping over, this time at Maura's. Jane waltzed into the pristine home and began her best set of tipsy flirtations. First, she kicked off her shoes in the kitchen. Then she walked over to the fridge and grabbed one of the beers Maura stashed there for her. She popped the cap and left it unceremoniously next to the sink. She then walked into the living room and performed her best couch-flop, simultaneously propping her now socked-feet upon Maura, who was perched carefully on the corner.

"See? I know how to relax. You just don't like it," Jane told her friend.

Maura, looked at Jane, who had also shrugged off her jacket and her button-up to reveal a tank top tucked into her slacks. If Maura was not mistaken, Jane was not wearing a bra, either. And she must be cold.

"Jane, are you cold?" Maura asked.

"No. Why would you ask that? I took my jacket and shirt off," she replied.

"Well, your mammary papillae are erect, which either indicates that you are cold…or aroused."

"Arous—what? Maura?" Jane gave her a quizzical stare.

"Your nipple's are hardened," Maura explained. "I believe the popular term for this condition is 'THO,' which stands for…titty—"

"God, Maura. I know what the popular term is. Why the hell are you looking at my nipples?"

"Perhaps you will now inform me whether you are cold or aroused? You know, when you lack a sexual partner, masturbation is a very healthy way to both remove the sexual urge and also to satisfy the brain's desire for endorphins," Maura replied, as though this were the perfect explanation for why she was looking at her friend's "mammary papillae".

"Cold, then, I guess."

"Would you like me to bump the A/C up a degree, or would you like me to find you a blanket?"

"Blanket, please. But, you still haven't said why you were looking at my breasts," Jane reminded her.

Maura wasn't exactly sure that she wanted to reveal her attraction to Jane in this manner, so she stated simply, "I'm a doctor. I notice things about people's bodies."

"Oh-oh. So how many nipples did you notice harden in response to you at the bar the other night?" Jane asked Maura as Maura snuggled up next to her with the newly procured blanket.

"Approximately 10 pair, and one single one. She must have had one inverted or unresponsive papilla…or perhaps a swollen areola. I wonder if I should have mentioned that she should see a doc-"

"Wow," Jane cut her off. "Eleven women. That's an impressive number." Jane smiled at her friend. She knew she was attractive, and she knew her friend had enjoyed the previous night's flattery. Hell, she had enjoyed the previous night's flattery. And she had enjoyed the sight of Maura's cleavage, even if she had been a bit possessive of her.

"Well, twelve if you count yours," Maura said off-handedly. _Oh…crap. _She should not have said that. Surely this would not go over well with Jane.

"Mine? What? Mine—my…nipples…did NOT respond to you. The club was cold. You said yourself that cold induces mammary papillae engorgement!" Jane said heatedly.

"So you do listen to me at times, hmm? Jane, the club was over thirty degrees Celsius…85 degrees Farhenheit," she clarified. "How were you cold?" She was teasing Jane, and she was wearing her best flirtatious smile.

Jane, however, was humiliated. She didn't think Maura had noticed. And she certainly didn't want Maura to guess her attraction to her. Perhaps Maura was just teasing. Perhaps the whole issue could be averted.

"Well, I haven't had…you know… in a really long time. And you said that sexual urges accumulate. So maybe I'm just…hard up."

"So, you are saying that I'm so unattractive that you'd have to be 'hard up' to find me arousing?" Maura did her best to look hurt, although she knew Jane wasn't being mean on purpose.

"No, no…no. God, no. I mean, you're not unattractive. You are very attractive, in fact, to men, and to lesbians. Just not to me," Jane tried hard to salvage the situation.

"Well, then perhaps you should try masturbation," Maura proposed a little shortly, because this time she looked hurt and was actually hurt.

Jane turned to look at her with her charcoal eyes. Maura caught them and then hastily looked away.

"I'm sorry. It's not social convention to talk about masturbation, is it?" Maura asked.

"No," Jane replied with a laugh. "But I think you left social convention on the doorsteps of the grim reaper a long time ago. If not then, then at least when you told me my mammary papillae were engorged and asked if I'd like a blanket to remedy the problem." Jane couldn't help but smile and laugh when she saw realization dawn upon Maura that she had not been quite within the limits of 'normal'. Maura began to laugh along with her. Suddenly, Maura grabbed Jane's hand and snuggled into her side. Jane looked down at her in surprise at this development, but she soon smiled and put her arm around the ME. Maura's hot breath was falling right on her right nipple, and this did not help with the whole engorgement problem. At least Maura's eyes were currently closed.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, so this is another long-ish update. Hope you enjoy. I think you'll finally get what you've been reading for. Or at least…sort of ;)**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would like to own these two (on the page, or in the bed), I do not.**

About ten minutes later, Maura interjected into the silence, "Jane?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you still cold? Or are you aroused again?" she asked.

Jane was too sleepy to think straight and so she answered, "I think I'm aroused."

"Oh. That often happens during REM sleep. In males it actually produces a nocturnal erection. In females, much the same physiological response occurs, but it's much less obvious of course—"

"Shh…I'm sleeping," Jane said.

"Oh…" Maura whispered into the growing darkness. The hot breath caught on Jane's nipple again, and she arched a bit into the contact. Maura now was growing aroused, having spent the last fifteen minutes curled up to the current object of her occasional and unwilling sexual fantasies. She too was past the point of tiredness when good judgment occurs, and was far into the stage where action occurs before thinking. She reached up and placed a hand around Jane's breast and lightly fingered the nipple through the coarse cotton fabric that was Jane's tank.

A moan escaped Jane's mouth and a whisper that Maura felt certain was her name. She raised her head to Jane's shoulder and let her warm breath fall on the other woman's neck. Another moan escaped Jane before she looked up, startled.

"God, Maura, are you asleep?"

"No, Jane, I'm perfectly lucid. Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm pretty sure you are trying to seduce me? And if I wasn't dreaming, your hand was on my boob!"

"You weren't dreaming. I thought I would alleviate some of your desire," Maura responded matter-of-factly. "You clearly weren't going to do it yourself."

"I can't…do it myself…while you're here. And you certainly shouldn't be…doing it for me, if that's what you think. That's far beyond the levels of social convention, Maura. People don't masturbate other people for them."

"Of course they do, Jane. They do every day in relationships all over the country—gay, straight, or otherwise. It's referred to as mutual masturbation and is commonly known as foreplay in heterosexual partnerships. Surely you've had foreplay before?"

Jane was still amazed at Maura's ability to turn to science even in the strangest situations—and the most inappropriate.

"Of course I've had foreplay before, Maura! Just not with a woman! And certainly not with a woman who was my friend!" Jane replied.

Maura was silent for a moment, and then she asked, "Would you like to?"

"God no, Maura! Jesus! What the fuck? Do YOU want to?"

"Jane, please. Language. And yes, it might be an interesting experience. If you had been paying attention lately, you might have noticed that I have been purposely flirting with you and attempting to gauge your reaction to a potential lesbian partnership. Surely friends don't purposely expose their cleavage over and over at a lesbian bar without desire for something more?"

"God, you did expose yourself to me a lot. I did notice that," Jane replied.

"So?"

"So, what?" Jane asked.

"Do you want to try?"

"Try what?" Jane asked.

"Lesbian intercourse, of course. Haven't you been listening, Jane?" Maura said.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for any suspense you have felt. Especially in anybody's nether regions. Hopefully, a beautiful woman has already taken care of that for you ;) **

**A/N2: For those of you who've said that this is funny, and for Photolady wondering if I meant it to be, the answer is why yes. Yes, I did. I meant it to be funny, and I'm glad you find it to be. I absolutely love Maura because she reminds me a little bit of myself-I'm a doctorate student in biomedical research. And also, thank you for your compliments on my portrayal of her, but I also must confess that it's not that hard when you are essentially writing about yourself. The main difference is that I can lie, and she can't. And, I do believe I get social interactions a tad bit better than her, but I've dedicated the last 22 years of my life to studying them in-depth for the purposes of successful interaction. Maura has had Jane on her mind too much for a good, in-depth study.**

**A/N3: And also, please don't kill me regarding the end of this one. And I'm sorry it's short.**

**A/N4: Please, please please review. They are my sustenance for writing. I'll probably be throwing a little one-shot up soon, because I can't get it out of my head. Then, I promise, back to this fic!**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

Jane just stared at Maura. She didn't really know what to say. On one hand, she wanted very much to try "lesbian intercourse" with Maura. On the other, she knew that it was a very good way to ruin a friendship. What if it made things awkward? What if Maura didn't enjoy it? What if she didn't enjoy it? What if one person really enjoyed it…and the other…didn't? And back again on the other hand, Maura's pouty lips and her sleepy eyes were beginning to look extremely appealing. Jane couldn't turn away. She found herself leaning closer until her lips met Maura's in a chaste kiss. Well, it _was_ chaste, until Maura realized that Jane was kissing her. At that point, Maura dug her fingers into the fabric of Jane's tank just below her breast on her rib cage and pressed into Jane, her tongue tentatively venturing out to run across Jane's lips.

Jane realized that the kissing part was at least enjoyable. It was soft, and unlike any kiss she'd ever shared with a man. In fact, unlike any kiss she'd ever shared with a man, she began to feel a familiar heat build inside her. She parted her lips slightly to allow Maura's tongue entrance.

At first, Maura was tentative, just lightly dipping her tongue in and out of Jane's mouth, barely venturing past her lips. When Jane brought her hand up to cup Maura's face, however, Maura became hungry, and thrust her tongue hard into Jane's now open mouth. Jane reciprocated and had soon pushed Maura back on the couch so that Maura was lying on her back and Jane was hovering atop her, kissing her fervently. Maura reached up and dug her fingers more solidly into both of Jane's sides. Jane moaned into her mouth, which Maura took as approval, so she slipped her hands under the fabric to touch Jane's toned stomach below. Jane moaned again at the contact and slid her hand up the back of Maura's designer top where she found her partner's bra hook. She undid it adeptly, and the sudden freedom caused Maura to moan with anticipation.

This time, Jane was the bold one. She wanted to do something so Maura would enjoy this as much as she was. She slid her hand around to Maura's stomach and then slowly made her way up to cup Maura's very full breast. Maura arched her back into Jane and Jane took her nipple between her fingers and squeezed lightly. This caused Maura to let out a very full moan, something Jane would never have expected from the reserved ME. It startled her so much that she stopped kissing the doctor and looked at her questioningly.

"Maura, are you alright?"

"Yes, Jane. God, yes. Of course I'm alright. Just…please."

Jane returned to squeezing the hardened nipple and soon found Maura's hands on her ass, pulling her down into the doctor. Jane was worried that she wouldn't know how to interact with a woman on a sexual level, but she instinctually placed one leg in between the doctor's and pushed down against Maura's center while simultaneously putting pressure on her own clitoris by pressing into Maura's thigh. Maura began to arch and press into her, which furthered the pleasure for Jane as well.

Jane's undergarments were now soaked with her arousal, and she was certain they were ruined. She was also certain that the woman under her would be much more glorious naked, so she began to attempt to undress her.

It was then that Maura startled her by sitting up.

"Jane, don't you want to take things slow? I mean, you were much more opposed to this interaction less than an hour ago. I don't want it to hurt our friendship."

Jane felt that stopping when she was so hungry for release was incredibly cruel. She tried to pull Maura back into a kiss, but Maura placed a finger between their lips, effectively stopping her. Jane gave the ME her best look of frustration but Maura was having none of it. She slid out from under Jane and stepped into the kitchen and began pouring two glasses of milk for them.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the coitus interruptus. I promise I will make it up to you soon. Here's an interim chapter for now. Love you all. Thank you for all the comments. Even if you do think I'm evil, evil, evil. I do promise that the M rating will soon be fully deserved. Just hang on a little longer! Oh yeah, R & R please! Constructive criticism welcome! **

**Disclaimer: See above. **

Jane thought that she would never understand the woman before her as she walked up to the bar and took the glass of milk Maura had poured. She must have shown her confusion, as Maura decided to explain.

"Jane, I just think we should take things slowly is all. If you really yearn for a climax, I'd be happy to give that to you, but I want to avoid removing clothing tonight. Also, I feel like I should do a little research. I'm not sure I know how to make love to a woman. My dating experience in college with women was limited to a few goodnight kisses and one very drunk makeout session, which I'm not sure I recall very thoroughly."

_Seriously? Research? _Well, Jane wasn't that in the know about women, either, but she figured she'd manage. Wait, did Maura just say she'd been with other women?

"Did you just say you've been with other women?" Jane asked, incredulously.

"Well, not 'been with' per se, as I've never slept with a woman. Like I said, I've kissed a few. I am likely what could be referred to as a Kinsey 2. I am not strictly heterosexual but I'm not quite 50/50, or bisexual. And college was a very long time ago."

"So? I've never even touched another woman! I can't believe you are springing this on me now! Why hadn't you told me before? Isn't that something important you tell your best friend?"

"Not if she reacts like this," Maura countered. "Besides, I didn't think it was important before I developed feelings for you. After all, you never felt the urge to tell me you were straight. And after I developed feelings for you…well, I could hardly tell you then, lest you call our sleepovers and other interactions into question, now could I?"

"Well, I suppose not," Jane conceded. "But still, I'd like to think you would tell me something like that."

"Okay, now I'm telling you. I have previously experienced sexual desire for women and have, on occasion, acted on that desire, though I have never experienced a sexual relationship with a woman. The farthest I've ever gone with a woman likely occurred just now on the couch..."

"With you," Maura added quietly as an afterthought.

"Likely occurred?" Jane asked with a sharp tone. She was still a little vexed at Maura for having kept such a large secret.

"Well, I told you. The very drunk makeout session is a bit hazy. I believe there was some…what would it popularly be referred to? Oh! Heavy petting. Yes, you would refer to it as heavy petting. But it was all through clothing, and I barely recall her name."

"Of course you don't," Jane continued to speak sharply as she grabbed her glass and ventured into Maura's bedroom, where she flopped onto the lavender sheets. Maura had already changed out the expensive down pillow on the left side of the bed for a foam one, like Jane preferred. The thought of the squishy foam made affection swell up inside of Jane. As much as Maura enjoyed the finer things of life, she made many concessions where Jane was concerned. The affection had not subsided, so that when Maura entered the room with a concerned look on her face, Jane was feeling much more warmly towards her. She patted the bed beside her, and Maura looked at her quizzically.

"Lie down with me," Jane commanded.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: As my apology to you for the coitus interruptus two chapters ago, here is a doubly long chapter update, and I think you will enjoy its contents. Even if poorly written, smut always makes me smile. Oh yeah, WARNING: contains smut. Please do not read if you don't like smut. This fic now officially rated M. **

**A/N2: Remember, if you like, and if you want me to continue, R & R.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, see the first chapter.**

Jane's mood swings mystified Maura. She was sure that she would never understand the woman lying before her. Instead of satisfying Jane's urge immediately, Maura left the room, but returned before Jane could get terribly upset with wine and two glasses. It wasn't tradition to lie in bed with Jane Rizzoli without a good glass of wine to savor. Previously, Maura had needed wine so that it didn't bother her that she was also savoring Jane. Now, she wanted wine because she hoped it would help Jane savor her.

Maura did her best to morph back into friend-mode.

"So, you know how I told you earlier that I wasn't even going to ask?" Maura queried Jane.

"About the DNA?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Well, now I'm asking," Maura smiled over at her friend and resumed staring at the ceiling like old times. Their previous sexual encounter still tingled Maura's senses, and while she wanted to do the responsible thing for Jane, she was certain she would let instinct overtake her if she looked at Jane too closely.

Jane looked pensive for a moment, and then she decided to tell Maura the full story about how the woman had been hitting on her from the start of the operation, to Jane's attempts to woo the woman into a kiss. Maybe it would even make Maura a little jealous.

"Okay, but why didn't you let her kiss your lips?" Maura asked.

"I dunno. Maybe I thought it'd be harder for you to isolate her DNA from mine," Jane replied.

"Well, scientifically, that's true, if you are a lip-licker. And you occasionally are. Is that the only reason? You weren't nervous?" Maura asked.

"…Okay…so maybe I was a little nervous," Jane hesitantly responded. She added under her breath, "And I wanted it to be you."

"Hmm? Did you just say something?" Maura was certain Jane had said something about her just then, something Maura would want to hear.

"I said I wanted it to be you, okay?" Jane had again morphed into her indignant mood, and she turned on her side to face away from Maura.

Maura, too, turned on her side to face Jane, and scooted across the bed until her front almost touched Jane's back. She propped up on one elbow and reached over to push the hair back from obscuring Jane's features. Jane burrowed into her pillow away from Maura.

"Jane, don't do this. Your feelings are nothing to be ashamed of. So you have a crush on me. It's not as though your feelings go unrequited," Maura said. Jane hated feeling vulnerable. Maura was the one person Jane usually didn't mind feeling vulnerable around, but it was currently humiliating.

Maura, having never been in a real relationship with a woman, and certainly having never been in what could be referred to as a normal relationship, was uncertain as to how to proceed. Finally, she decided to snuggle into Jane's back, Jane's embarrassment be damned. At first Jane tensed, but slowly she relaxed back into the warmth behind her and eventually let out a contented sigh. Maura again stroked Jane's hair, and this time allowed her hand to linger.

Jane feeling relaxed, and suddenly confident at the touch of her friend, turned to face Maura. Their eyes locked together for a moment before Jane broke the moment and glanced at Maura's lips. She remembered Frost's teasing words about Jorge, "Your lips are like Temperpedic pillows." Ulgh. As disgustingly cute as that sounded, the words described perfectly the warmth and softness of the lips now resting inches from her own.

She couldn't help it, she closed her eyes and leaned in….and leaned, and leaned, and leaned. When she opened her eyes out of confusion, she saw that Maura had gotten up and was changing into her night dress unabashedly in front of her. Her back was turned but Jane noticed when Maura dropped her bra and slipped the sheer and silky lingerie over her head. Then, she deftly removed her very lacy undergarments, and placed them all in the hamper. Jane groaned at the site.

"God, Maura. You are incredibly beautiful." The words were out of Jane's mouth before she realized she given the compliment. Jane wasn't usually so free with those kinds of things.

"Here, if you are sleeping in my bed again, you are not wearing that hideous blazer." Maura tossed Jane a similar number to the one she'd just donned. Jane, the more modest of the two stepped into the walk-in closet to change. Her breasts were nowhere near as full as the ME's and as a result, the lingerie hung loosely all around her. She felt like a 6-year old dressed up as a "big girl."

She shyly returned to Maura's bed and quickly slipped under the covers. Maura joined her and their legs touched. Jane again turned to face Maura and leaned toward her friend a second time. Their lips met, almost to Jane's surprise. The kiss was tentative at first; Jane wasn't sure how Maura would react, given that she'd broken their contact the first time and entirely avoided it the second. When no adverse reaction came from Maura, Jane immediately moved into her previous position atop the ME, straddling one of her thighs. She slid her own thigh deep in between Maura's, where she could feel Maura's wet heat coat her leg. She pushed hard into the ME, and begin to allow her hands to roam all across her new lover's body. Finally, she pulled the nightdress up to expose Maura's breasts, which caused Maura to sit up.

"Jane, remember what I said about clothing?"

"Fuck clothing."

"Jane, lang-" Maura was forced to stop her admonition when Jane's warm mouth wrapped around her nipple. After Maura had fully submitted to Jane's administrations, Jane looked up and said, "It's not my fault you didn't wear any underwear under this thing."

"Mmmm," was all Maura could respond. Jane was now pressing her thigh hard against Maura's sex, and the friction and heat were building. Jane, now fully taking matters into her own hands, tugged off her own nightdress to reveal a black lacy panty and nothing else. It wasn't until Jane pressed their naked stomachs together that Maura looked up at Jane and realized that the woman before her was nearly nude. An audible gasp escaped her lips as she took in the sight before her: the taught stomach of her partner, the small, but well-formed breasts, and the expanse of olive skin.

Maura moved to sit up partially.

"No, Maura, I'm sure," Jane attempted to stop her.

"Oh, I know you are. I was just going to remove this," Maura responded as she indicated her night gown. "That is, if you want me to continue."

Jane didn't bother to respond; she ripped the gown off over Maura's head and returned her attention to the woman's breasts before her. Maura was now getting braver, and she began tracing her hands over Jane's ass, her fingers sometimes slipping in and out under the border of Jane's undergarments. Jane was still pressing into Maura's center, and alleviating some of the pressure building inside of her own through the use of Maura's thigh. Maura eventually got a little tired of the final barrier before them. Cupping Jane's breasts lightly, she pinched the nipples that were now fully erect. Jane moaned and pressed harder into Maura. At this, Maura rolled Jane onto her back, and began kissing down the now flushed skin. When she got to Jane's breasts, she swirled her tongue around each nipple before moving slowly southward. When she reached Jane's mound, she breathed hot breath on her lover's center. Jane arched her hips into the air, which was precisely Maura's goal. She used the opportunity to pull Jane's lacy panties fully off, and moved her hand to Jane's center.

"Fffffffffffuck, Maura."

"Jane, please, language," Maura continued to admonish Jane, though she secretly enjoyed the fact that she had removed Jane from control and had made her lose control at the same time.

Maura took her thumb and began to draw rough circles around Jane's clitoris, and then slowly entered her with one finger. She found her lover to be incredibly wet with arousal. This realization, for Maura, was the final confirmation she needed to release her inhibitions with the woman before her.

"Maura…mmm, Maura…more," Jane moaned.

_More what? _Maura wondered. This was where her lack of expertise and research was going to fail her. _More fingers? More thrusting? Can I ask? Would it be weird to ask?_

"More, Maura," Jane continued to plead.

Maura, shy when she didn't know something, decided to try more fingers. She withdrew her hand until she was almost at Jane's opening, and then inserted a second digit inside of her lover. The warmth of Jane's insides was more than enough to arouse Maura, and as a result she began thrusting harder than she originally intended.

"MMmmm…yeah, fuck me like that," Jane said. Maura tensed at the coarse language, but continued to press her fingers inside of Jane. As she was doing so, she curled them toward the ceiling. This action, or perhaps the addition of Maura's thumb to Jane's clitoris, caused Jane to moan uncontrollably. She dug her fingers into the porcelain skin of Maura's back, leaving ten tiny bruises on Maura's skin. The contact was more than enough for Maura. She began riding her own hand as she continued to thrust into Jane. When Jane's skin became fully flushed and Maura was certain she was approaching orgasm, Maura forced herself to release the pressure of her own hand from her center and to drop her mouth to Jane's clit. She licked up and down Jane's slit and began licking rough circles around her lover's pink nub.

Jane rode the waves of a release that was better than any she'd ever felt with a man or by herself.

"Ahhh…Fuck! Fuck…fuck…fuck…fuck…" Jane trailed off as her orgasm overtook her in a wave of electricity. When she finally opened her eyes to take in the full view of the glorious woman who had administered such pleasure, Jane's eyes had grown dark with her lust. Maura was clearly pleased with herself, and Jane began to feel a little bad. She had neglected her partner as she was lost in her own pleasure. Maura noticed the frown tugging at the corners of Jane's mouth and was concerned.

"Jane? Jane, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah. Fine, Maura. Totally fine. Better than fine. That was really good. Great actually. The best I've had," Jane finished with full honesty. "But now, now, I have work to do."

She flipped her lover over, and proceeded to finish her duty.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the smut. Here's some girly mush to keep you going, and a little bit of work drama. R &R please. I have a little bit of writer's block now that they are FINALLY together, but your comments might motivate continuation. Also, now that the laboratory is in full swing for the semester, it may be a little bit longer before I can post again.**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

It had been a week since Maura had first reveled in Jane's nude body in her bed, and Maura had come to wonder why she hadn't taken things further with the previous women in her life. Being with Jane was much easier than being with many of the men she'd been with. Life generally went on the same as it had before. After work, Jane and Maura would grab drinks after work and laugh about silly things, all the way home to one of their respective dwellings. There, they'd have a glass of wine, lie in bed, and continue their conversations. The only thing different was that these conversations were usually prelude to something a little less…innocent.

Maura was glad that most things remained the same, but the one thing she _didn't_ like staying the same was their relationship around people they knew. Maura didn't believe that being open about their relationship status to their coworkers was problematic, but Jane seemed to think it was. She insisted that Maura not indicate the change in their relationship status to _anyone_, but especially not to Korsak and Frost. Maura didn't understand. Jane insisted that it would be problematic for her work relationship with them, but Maura didn't see how someone's changing relationship status could be a problem at work.

Jane, however, knew that Maura was wrong. If Korsak knew Jane liked Maura in a more-than-friends manner, she'd never hear the end of it. Also, with their dirty minds—what do men get in a mostly-male environment, anyway?—they would likely make some suggestions about her new girlfriend that would be more than Jane could take. Jane was sitting at her desk musing about the humiliation and anger she would feel if Korsak and Frost were to make such comments when Maura approached wearing her latest Givenchy suit and her Gucci heels. Jane wouldn't have noticed, but the dip in the front of her shirt revealed a little more of Maura's cleavage than Jane was used to seeing in public. Jane's gaze lingered for many seconds too long, and she failed to greet Maura when she said hello.

"Hey Maura," Frost said nonchalantly. "Hey Jane, you gonna greet Maura? Or did you two have another girl fight?"

"Huh? Wha-? Oh, I'm sorry. Hi Maura. I just…spaced out, I guess," Jane recovered.

"Well, any red-blooded male would space out around Dr. Isles, I think. You've got no excuse though Jane," Korsak said while Jane gave him her best I'm-going-to-kill-you-later stare.

"I must say, you are looking particularly…fashionable…today, Dr. Isles," he continued.

"Thank you, Detective Korsak," Maura responded politely. She seemed to have missed his true intentions, and now it was her turn to receive Jane's death glare.

"What?" she mouthed to her new lover. She continued aloud, "So, Jane, I was wondering if you want to do lunch. There's this cute little sandwich shop around the Jamaica Plain area. I figured you might be willing to lose a few hours today since you just wrapped up a case."

"Wait? Jamaica Plain? Isn't that in the lesbian district?" Frost asked. "That's near where that bar was…Merch?"

"Yes, so?" Maura asked. "Lesbians are wonderful people. It's also a very artistic little area."

"Yeah, but aren't you worried they'll think you two are a couple?" Frost asked.

"Would that be so bad? We'd have an automatic 'in,' as you would say. Besides, it wouldn't be so awful. Jane's fairly attractive, wouldn't you say?" Maura asked.

"_Fairly_ attractive? You think I'm _fairly_ attractive, Maura?" Jane asked, a little annoyed that Maura had brought up something so _gay_ in front of her coworkers, and also a little annoyed that Maura thought she was only _fairly_ attractive. "Maybe I'm the one who'd be suffering," she added haughtily.

Maura looked hurt at her remark, but Frost cooled the moment by commenting that any man would be lucky to have Dr. Isles, and if Jane were a lesbian, she'd be lucky to have her, too.

This gave Jane a chance to save face. "Yeah, I suppose you're right, Frost," she said while giving Maura her best I'm-sorry-baby smile. "Okay, sure, I'll have lunch with you as long as you promise tonight is beer night. I'm getting tired of wine all the time," she added.

Frost was laughing in the background.

"WHAT? Is so funny?" Jane turned around and questioned him.

"Oh, it's just that you pretended to be so offended for anyone to think you were dating Maura, and then you two go bickering like an old married couple," he answered.

At that, Jane grabbed her bag and stalked out of the office, throwing a "C'mon Maura!" over her shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Oh, I think there's about to be some work smut. Probs would call this a rated M chapter. Reader beware.**

**A/N2: Always remember, comments are love, and love results in faster updates.**

**A/N3: Sorry for the cliffhanger, yet again, but I have to do something to keep you coming back to this now incredibly long, drawn-out fic, don't I?**

Lunch went well, and Jane enjoyed being able to be "out" in public with Maura. She held hands with her, nuzzled her on the neck, and even dipped her for a long romantic kiss on the main drag. Maura was enjoying their status as a couple and was disappointed when it had to end. Jane was disappointed that she had to go back to work and finish paper work because, at the moment, all she wanted to do was ravish her new lover.

Back at work, Frost and Korsak teased her about her "lesbian date" with Maura.

"So, is she a good kisser?"

"You gonna ask her on a second date?"

"Oh, Maura, you're stunning in your designer heels!"

They took turns mocking her.

"Oh, shut the fuck up!" Jane said in exasperation.

"It seems we've touched a nerve, eh Frost?" Korsak asked.

"Guys, seriously, I have paperwork to do," Jane complained.

The two men reluctantly fell quiet while Jane buried herself in forms. When she finally needed a break, she went to get coffee and to bring a cup to Maura in the morgue. Korsak and Frost were both hard at work as well, and so she figured she could get away for a little while.

When she got to the morgue, Maura was sitting at her computer, archiving and backing up old autopsy reports. After Jane made sure no one could see, she walked up behind Maura and whispered in her ear.

"Hey, baby," she said, letting her hot breath flow to Maura's next. Maura allowed a slight moan of pleasure to escape her lips, and the flood of arousal now filling Jane's underwear told her she'd made a mistake.

"Shiiiiiit," she hissed.

Maura swiveled her chair around to stand up in front of Jane. After she, too, made sure the coast was clear, she pulled Jane into a rough kiss. Jane could no longer contain herself, and she moaned openly. Maura pushed and led Jane to the free (and sterile) autopsy table in the center of the room. With Jane's back against the table, Maura undid Jane's belt and unzipped her slacks, and slipped her hand inside Jane's lacy lingerie. Jane moaned as Maura fingered her clit and then slipped two fingers inside her now dripping entrance. Maura began thrusting outright, and Jane expertly rode her fingers to the release awaiting her at the end. Maura sought nothing but Jane's pleasure, and she began trailing kisses along Jane's neck to help her along. Jane could think of nothing but the beautiful woman before her and braced herself with one hand on the autopsy table and placed the other to roughly feel her lover's full breast.

"Ah…fuck me…" she whispered, trying to be as quiet as it was possible to be while being fucked by Maura at work. Finally, the release she sought came, and left her trembling in Maura's arms. Maura slipped her fingers out of Jane's sex and lightly fingered Jane's clit while she continued to kiss Jane's neck. Jane moaned, and shuddered again, before she forced Maura's hand away from her.

"God, Maura, don't do that again. I mean, that was good…really good, great, great good. But don't ever do that again!" Jane said while she zipped her slacks and buckled her belt and hastily looking over her shoulder. "What if someone had seen? Or come in? Frost and Korsak mighta come looking for me any second?"

"Relax Jane. I was watching."

"Yeah, and how would you have explained it if someone had come in?"

"I was giving you an…_exam_," Maura said sexily.

"Oh, fuck, Maura. Don't use that voice with me," Jane said, as she felt arousal begin anew between her thighs.

"What voice, Jane?" Maura asked innocently. _Mmm..._Jane thought. _Now THAT voice was just cute. Oh, shit, this is not going to end well_.

Jane couldn't help it. Her desire to make love to the woman in front of her got the best of her. She pushed Maura back down the morgue to the other desk and shoved her down into the chair. Fortunately, Maura was wearing a skirt, and Jane knew that Maura wearing a skirt meant the likelihood of Maura wearing panties was very low. As she slid her hand up Maura's thigh, she found that the odds were in her favor. She slid the skirt up, and set her tongue to work against Maura's clit. Jane had to hand it to Maura. Even though she hissed and let out very low moans, she was considerably quieter than Jane had been. When Maura came flooding into her mouth, all she did was tense as her breath hitched. Jane smiled up at her.

When Maura finally opened her eyes, she saw Jane smiling up at her, and Frost striding in through the double doors. Her eyes widened, and she immediately stood up straightening her skirt.

"Detective Frost!" she exclaimed.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the previous chapter's smut. Here's a **_**slight**_** resolution to the cliffhanger I left you with. I don't know where I'm going with this, so feel free to shove some ideas my way in your comments. Comments = faster updates. Love you all**

"What's up, Doc?" Barry Frost quipped as he strode confidently into the morgue. "Korsak just got called out on a new case. Female, age 21, killed in her apartment. Looks like a simple case of domestic violence. Coming in your way soon. We're already tracking the boyfriend."

"Alright. I should…uh. I should be…uh…ready. Things have been very…um…very…slow around here lately." Maura struggled with the words and a blush began to appear on her cheeks against her well, only adding to the deep shade of crimson that was the result of her climax moments earlier.

Jane was hiding under the desk still, out of Frost's line of sight. She was fighting both laughter and also horror at someone discovering her little tryst with Maura. She had to think fast. Maura and Frost were discussing the particulars of the case, and it was sounding like they might come up with a need for a computer, as they so often did. The only problem with this? Jane was currently under the morgue computer.

Jane decided to start rustling around. Finally she stood up and said, "I'm sorry Maura, I can't find them anywhere."

"Find what, Jane?" Maura asked, clueless.

"Your earrings. The, uh, the new ones. The ones you dropped while you were, uh, showing them to me. You know, cuz I was trying to gain a bit of fashion…wisdom…you know," she poorly explained in a rush of one breath.

"But I didn't—" Maura stopped midsentence at a glare from Jane and Frost looked at the two women in bewilderment. "Ah, okay, Jane. Can we use that computer? I want to look at the area in which the girl was found on the satellite map."

"Sure. I was heading out anyway. You know, didn't have much time. You, uh, kinda delayed me with that whole earring thing, you know, Maur." Jane began striding backward toward the door. She was pretty sure that she'd been flushed the entire time she'd been standing there. Having your head between the legs of someone as hot as Maura was bound to do that to any person. Most of the time, Jane enjoyed it. Right now, she wasn't too happy.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks for keeping up with me guys. Looks like the focus of this chapter is on the boys. Don't hate on me too much. There will eventually be more girl love. I just have to throw in some drama to keep you interested.**

**A/N2: And sorry the chapters are short. I've started my first lab rotation, which means that I will not have as much time for you anymore (I go to class from 8-11 a.m., after a 30 min commute, work in the lab til 7 or 8 p.m., then I have homework, punctuated by writing for you, and then rinse and repeat the next day). Please forgive me. Short updates have to be better than no updates, right? Right?**

**A/N3: Always remember, comments are love. R&R. **

When Frost caught back up with Korsak, he had a strange subject to broach.

"Hey Korsak!" he yelled as he approached. "I got a _weird_ question to ask you, buddy. Do you think there's something going on between Jane and Maura? Cuz I mean, there's been some weird signals goin' on lately, if ya know what I mean. First, Jane has taken more interest in her than any man she's dated in awhile. Second, they sleep over at each other's places _all _the time. I mean, I know they're girls, but do girls really act like that? And third, there was that whole trip to that gay district. And fourth, I just walked in on what I believe may have been a very awkward situation in the morgue. I'm beginning to think Jane is more than just double-oh-lesbo.**"

Korsak looked at Frost like he'd had a smoke on the side, "What's wrong with you, Frost? Jane dates guys all the time. And she's sexy."

Frost considered himself a modern man. He thought about the stereotype Korsak had just applied to lesbians, and decided it was worth the fight.

"Just because some girl is sexy doesn't mean she can't be gay, Korsak. I mean, think about some of those chicks that Jane 'dated' when she was undercover. Some of them were sexy," he countered.

"Yeah, but Dr. Isles? Surely she's straight," Korsak mused.

"Yeah, I can only wish and hope. She's pretty sexy, herself. I mean, I could never date Jane. She's my partner—" Korsak gave Frost a jealous glare at that statement.

"But Dr. Isles," Frost continued, "is something else entirely. I mean, she's so intelligent, and well dressed, and enchanting. And what's better, is that I don't think she realizes how attractive she is. It makes it even sexier."

"Sounds like someone has a bit of a crush," Korsak teased.

"What? Don't tell me I don't catch you looking at _both_ Maura and Jane every once in awhile," Frost countered.

"So what exactly did you see, anyway?" Korsak asked to change the subject.

"Oh, well, when I walked in, Dr. Isles stood up from her desk, which Jane was under, but I couldn't see that. And Dr. Isles talked to me for a bit but she acted all flustered, and then all of a sudden Jane got up all embarrassed-like, and said she couldn't find some earrings that belonged to Dr. Isles. But the thing was, I don't think Dr. Isles knew what Jane was talking about."

"Eh, you know Maura and her fashion. Maybe Jane really was helping her find some earrings. Besides, they are both extremely professional. I highly doubt either one of them would do anything fishy at work," Korsak dismissed Frost. He sat down at his desk and attempted to do work with the image of two beautiful women in his head. Perhaps he and Frost would have to do some spy work on the side.

**I'm not creative enough to come up with this crazy cool nickname. For that I must credit Danielle at Cherry Girl. If you haven't read her R & I recaps yet, you are seriously missing out. She nails down on the subtext-y hilarity and points out the really hilarious cop-show nuances.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Well, here's the question guys. I'm going to throw in a little bit of the murder stuff, but I'm mostly interested in the relationships of this show. The scientist in me cringes like crazy with half the stuff on this show—though, it's not as bad as the science on some of the other shows I watch. Ah, who am I kidding? It's all bad. I just want the magic DNA amplification button they all have. 20 second PCR please? ANYWAY, do you guys want mostly relationship drama, or do you want Maura/Jane/murder drama too? I can do science writing, if you are interested. Or I could make that a separate fic.**

Jane and Maura were at the bar after a long day. The murdered girl's boyfriend wasn't talking, and the autopsy was fairly clean. They were waiting on DNA results from a water bottle the guy had drunk during questioning and the DNA samples taken from the girl. She had been beaten pretty thoroughly, and Maura had determined that the cause of death had been a fairly serious hematoma underneath the skull. The injury appeared to be the result of a blow to the head with a blunt, heavy object. Unfortunately, no such weapon had turned up at the scene.

"Hmm…what do you think Jane? Handcuffs?" Maura indicated the guy who'd just walked in the bar and was checking Jane out fairly obviously.

"Nah. He's a total power guy. He'd be scared I'd take control," Jane smiled and flashed her badge.

Maura had to credit Jane's abilities to read people. As soon as the guy saw the glint of gold in Jane's hand, he turned away from their booth and went straight to the bar.

"We should totally take bets on the guys next time, Maur," Jane laughed.

"No, that would be unfair. You would always win," Maura sighed.

"Mmm… Yeah, but perhaps the betting currency could result in a win-win situation," Jane said in her best seductive tone while flashing her dark chocolate eyes at her girlfriend. Under the booth, she slid her booted foot slowly up Maura's bare leg. This action sent a visible shiver through Maura. Jane smiled at her accomplishment.

"Fine, then, Detective. What do you propose we bet first?" Maura, too, could play this game.

"Winner gets to have the loser do something for them. Anything."

"Hmm…now all we need is a guy," Maura said while peering around.

"Oh, your five. He's totally a handcuffs guy. Look at him. Just waiting for a girl to come into his life. He's so desperate for attention," Jane said.

"My five?" Maura asked confused.

"Five o'clock, Maur," Jane elaborated, though apparently it was not enough to clue Maura in. Jane berated herself for not fully initiating her new girlfriend into the world of cop-speak.

It was too late for Jane to explain, though, as the male in question made his way over to the table.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked of Maura. Jane raised her eyebrows. She knew her girlfriend was hot, but she was really hoping to test her handcuffs theory. Unfortunately, it looked like this guy had eyes for the doctor.

"Um, well, no, not technically," Maura responded.

_Damn it, Maura! Can't you lie? _Jane berated her girlfriend mentally. The guy apparently took Maura's noncommittal response as an invitation and scooted in the booth next to Maura. Jane sighed and rolled her eyes as he began the normal introductions, and Maura, being ever polite, led him on through the small talk. It was getting late, and the usual after-work crowd was either being replaced or was now very drunk. Jane saw no one from the precinct around, so she hatched a plan. Slowly, she began trailing her boot up Maura's leg. Maura threw her a stern look across the table, to which Jane simply raised her dark brows, letting her girlfriend know that she asked for it.

Maura was feeling incredibly aroused, as Jane's heel made its way up her thigh. She shifted back in her booth, hoping to escape the tauntings of the woman across from her. The man was looking at her oddly, as she was having trouble concentrating on what he was saying.

Jane decided to change tactics and give Maura a taste of her own medicine, so to speak. She stood up, and announced, "I'm going to the ladies' room." She motioned with her eyes to get Maura to come with her.

After Maura extracted herself from the booth, she whispered to her teasing girlfriend, "But, Jane, it's a one-stall."

"I know," Jane said with a touch of something sultry in her voice, and something entirely…new…to Maura's ears. She thought it sounded…naughty.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So this chapter is pure smut. Hope you enjoy.**

As soon, as Jane followed Maura into the bathroom, she turned her girlfriend around to pin her against the door as she closed it and locked it all in one swift motion. In less than a few seconds, Jane had managed to hike up Maura's skirt to place her slacked thigh against Maura's center and to also kiss Maura with a frenzy she'd never employed before. At first Maura was resistant to do such things in a dirty bar bathroom, but when the woman in front of her ran her hand up Maura's shirt to cup her breast, Maura had no choice but to give in to Jane's desires. Jane was going at Maura with a ferocity Maura had never experienced, and it had Maura teetering on the edge within minutes. For the second time, however, Jane conceived of a way to get Maura back. She pulled away from her lover, which left Maura whimpering and in need of a release.

"No, M. Not here. I'll be happy to take you at home," Jane said calmly. She had absolutely _no_ desire to have to return to the bar and sit through Maura and her male companion's insipid conversations.

And for the second time that night, Maura had no choice but to give in to the demands of Jane Rizzoli. They slipped out holding hands and walked the few blocks to Jane's apartment. They kissed all the way up the stairs, and Jane nearly had Maura undressed before the apartment door was even closed. Jane thought that a door seemed like a really good idea, after the bar, so she pressed her naked thigh into Maura's center, and pressed Maura's back against the door behind her. As they kissed feverishly, Maura rode Jane's leg at a fierce pace.

"Shhhiiiit, Jane," she hissed, and Jane smiled inwardly at having made Maura curse. Jane lifted the woman in front of her up, and carried her to the kitchen table, where she knelt before her. Jane spread Maura's legs, and placed them on her shoulders. She began to lick and caress Maura's now swollen clit. When she could feel the pulse beat there, Jane took her lover's clit in between her lips and sucked with all her might while simultaneously entering her with two fingers.

"Fuck, Jane," Maura yelled just before careening screaming over the edge.

When Maura opened her eyes, Jane picked her up and carried her to the bed. "Mmm. I made you curse, Doctor. How very _unprofessional_ of you," Jane said seductively.

This comment caused Maura's flush to deepen in embarrassment, but she held her lover's eyes, and responded with what she thought Jane would want to hear.

"Well, detective," she said, "I am a doctor. I'm sure there's some professional help I can give you right now."

Jane laughed sultrily and led Maura's hand to her thigh, where Maura began to caress the soft skin there, teasing her lover.

Jane pushed her hips into Maura, silently begging for the release she knew awaited her. Maura, however, was not having it. She had spent an entire walk home in need of release, and while Jane had given it to her in an amazing tidal wave, Maura wanted to make her lover sweat. She finally began kissing her way down Jane's stomach, where she breathed heavily on Jane's clit. Jane again arched her hips, but Maura kissed her way back up to Jane's mouth. When their tongues made contact, Maura finally relented to Jane's need, and begin to draw rough circles around Jane's clit while lightly fingering Jane's opening. Jane moaned loudly, and again pushed her hips off the bed so that Maura's fingers entered her deeper.

At that, Maura gave in to her lover. She pressed a third finger deep into Jane's core and began thrusting heavily, letting her thumb and palm put heavy pressure on Jane's clit with each thrust. Within moments, Jane was writhing on the bed in front of her, calling the doctor's name and incomprehensibly cursing while calling on the powers of Jesus, Mary, and Joseph. Maura was always amazed at the religious utterances of her girlfriend during the heat of passion. She doubted the Catholic Church would readily approve of their carnal activities. Her musings about religion and lesbian intercourse were broken as Jane came moaning loudly into her climax. Maura leaned over and took Jane's nipple into her mouth, knowing how much the extra stimulation aided her girlfriend's release.

When Jane's heart rate slowed, she opened her eyes to find Maura snuggled against her. She sighed. There may have been no bets that night, but she decided that it was still a win-win situation.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: The plot continues. Trying to make the crime part realistic. Let me know what you think.**

**A/N2: The boys play a role again, so we'll see how much trouble this gets Jane into this time.**

**A/N3: Again, I apologize for the brevity of my updates, but remember, scientist, not writer, so don't hate on me too bad. R&R as always. More comments = more love = faster updates.**

When Jane walked into the office, a little later than usual, Korsak decided to test Frost's theory, even though he didn't quite believe it. He noticed that Jane was looking awfully tired, and he also had seen her leave the bar tagging behind Maura, hand-in-hand.

"Hot date last night, Rizzoli?" Korsak asked. Jane glared at him in response. She had not yet had any coffee, and she wasn't in the mood to take any ribbing from Korsak this early in the morning.

"What? It's a friendly question. You look exhausted and you are later than usual," Korsak took a breath and continued, "…Did Dr. Isles keep you up, giving you an anatomy lesson?" Across the room, Frost snorted into his cup of coffee. He was astonished that Korsak would broach the subject, and equally surprised that Korsak now seemed to think Frost's story might have some merit.

At the comment about Maura, Jane's glare turned to daggers and she jumped to defensive mode, "No, I did not have a date, for your information, and it most certainly was not with Dr. Isles." She held her fingers up in quotes as she rolled her eyes and emphasized the last two words.

"Men," she huffed. "I need coffee," she continued as she strode haughtily to the machine and then down to the morgue for her daily dose of medicine from the doctor.

"Mmm. Morning doll," Jane said as she approached Maura (after thoroughly checking for any on-lookers). "Did anyone ever tell you that you look incredibly sexy in goggles and Prada?" Jane joked, or at least half-joked, at her girlfriend's current attire. Maura was clad in some designer suit and heels, but her outfit was complete with goggles and a surgery gown. "What's the occasion?"

"I just thought I'd give the girl another once-over, in case I missed something. There wasn't any DNA in the samples I collected, save for the girl's own, and no semen, despite clear evidence of pelvic trauma," Maura stated matter-of-factly. "Also, I don't see how you find the combination of giant goggles and designer clothing attractive. And for your information, the shoes are Givenchy, but the suit is Prada."

Jane just stood smiling behind her girlfriend. When Maura turned to look Jane in the eye, she passed off a cup of coffee.

"It's the fancy stuff, just like you like," Jane said, as she made of face of disgust, complete with an up-turned nose. She took a sip of her own 'plain coffee' and smiled a flirty smile.

R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I

Back in the bull-pen, Frost had tapped into the building's security feed. He felt a little guilty about it, but he had to know. When Jane handed off the coffee, and smiled at Maura, Frost was pretty sure he was at least in the right ballpark, even if he hadn't hit a home run with his guessing. He debated whether to share his find with Korsak, and finally decided it would be worth the risk of Korsak being angry if he was right about Jane's feelings for Maura, so he hailed Korsak over to his desk.

They watched on the camera sans sound as Jane walked behind Maura and whispered something in her ear as she stood very close to the doctor. It looked, though Frost couldn't be sure because of the camera's poor angle, that Jane may have nuzzled the doctor's neck a little. He pointed that out to Korsak as they settled in for what was sure to be a more interesting past-time than Korsak's current muse, cute furry animal videos.

R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I

Back in the morgue, Jane was just contemplating having another tryst under Maura's desk, so she sauntered over that way to lounge in Maura's desk chair. She spread her legs and crooked her finger at her lover. As Maura approached Jane, Jane grabbed her hand and tugged at her. Just when Maura had looked around to be sure that no one was peering in before she straddled her girlfriend in plain view of the entire morgue, they were startled by a fax coming in with some results from lab. Maura jumped back as if stunned, and back in the bullpen, Frost and Korsak groaned loudly in disappointment. From what they could tell, it looked as though Dr. Isles was contemplating climbing on top of Jane and having her way with her. There was definitely sexual tension in the room if the grainy security footage was anything to go on.

Maura looked over the lab report, and finally she looked up at Jane. "She was poisoned. Sodium thiopental. Someone wanted information. It's a common 'truth serum,' though it doesn't force someone to tell the truth, it certainly decreases higher cortical functioning. All barbituates do this, and since lying is often more complex than truth telling, the hypothesis is that a person treated with enough barbituate will be more likely to tell the truth. However, it is also lethal if given in a high enough dose."

Jane dutifully listened as Maura continued to rattle of facts about the half-life of the drug, it's interaction with the GABAA receptor and other receptors in the central nervous system. Finally, when Maura was done quoting the physiology textbook, Jane said, "So, someone was fishing for information, so they poisoned her with this drug. She likely told the truth, and the perp probably assaulted her to help with his interrogation. The question is, who's the perp, and what the hell did she know that he wanted?"


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait, and sorry that this update is short. I've been in the lab really late lately, and then I had to make a trip to my hometown for my grandparents 65****th**** wedding anniversary. Family time.**

**A/N2: Please read and review, and tell me how I'm doing with the office drama/relationship drama.**

**A/N3: Murder story to hopefully be continued in the next couple of updates…send any ideas my way.**

Jane stormed upstairs with Maura's new findings. She was angry that she had almost overlooked a bigger issue because of assumptions about the seemingly cut and dry domestic violence case. She was also a little annoyed that the case had interrupted her time with the ME.

"Close it out, close it out!" Korsak was whispering intently as Jane walked into the bullpen.

"Shit! I can't, Korsak! Something's frozen…" Frost trailed off as Jane approached the desk.

"Close what out?" Jane asked, intrigued, as she walked around the desk to have a look, expecting to find some cute furry animal video or perhaps some racy pictures of women on the screen. Instead, what confronted her was an image of the morgue and of the beautiful ME, leaning over some paperwork, probably updating it with the latest find about the truth serum. Jane stood there speechless for a moment, taking in the scene of her lover, serenely standing over the table taking meticulous notes. Then, the realization dawned on her that her so-called partners had been spying on them. How many times had they done this? Did that mean they'd seen the more racy sexcapades they'd had in the morgue? Is that why Frost had come down there? To catch them in the act? Jane's face turned red with hot anger and she turned on them.

"You've been spying on her? What the hell are you doing that for? Don't you have any fucking decency?" she roared in the direction of Frost and Korsak.

Korsak, for one, was experienced with Jane's wrath. Frost, on the other hand, cowered down in his chair.

"Aww, Jane, we didn't mean any harm," Korsak droned, "Frost was just seeing how easy it was to hack the security system of the precinct. We happened upon the security cams of the morgue. It's no big deal."

"It IS a big deal," Jane said through gritted teeth. "You don't just go spying on your supposed FRIENDS."

Korsak looked up at her with an innocent face, "What? It's not like we were planning to watch all day or anything. It just got stuck on this one, is all."

Jane continued to glare daggers at her former partner. "How long have you been watching?" she demanded through gritted teeth. When Korsak looked at her blankly, she demanded again, "I said, how long have you been watching." It wasn't a question this time.

Korsak decided he'd better be honest. There was no messing with Jane Rizzoli when she got like that. He'd never hear the end of it, either way though. "About 10 minutes…well, maybe closer to fifteen." When Jane continued to stare, he relented, "Alright, 23 minutes, if you count the three since you came up here."

Jane's mind flashed back to her flirty encounter with Maura. The way she'd nuzzled her neck, and tugged her to the chair in hopes of having a quickie. The way they'd been interrupted. Depending on what they saw, and how they interpreted it, they could just see two friends having fun, maybe being a little closer than average friends, or they could see two very aroused women who were in a relationship. Jane hoped against all hope it was the former. If the guys found out about her romantic entanglement with the ME, she'd never hear the end of the dirty lesbian jokes, and she was terrified she'd lose the respect she worked so hard to gain.

She knew Korsak would still respect her, no matter what, but she worried about Frost. She decided to lay down the law, Jane-style.

Glaring at them, she stated coldly, "Forget everything you saw, you got that? And if I hear one word from either of you about Maura or about anything else you saw on that camera, I swear I will shove your testicles so far up inside you that they'll be ovaries, got it?" And with that, she stalked out of the room, down the hallway and down to the morgue, where she jerked Maura out of her intellectual reverie.

"C'mon, Maur," she said, "We're goin' for a walk. We've got a load of office crap on our hands, and I need to clear my head before I kill someone."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Again, sorry for such a LONG time between updates. I really will try to be better, but no guarantees. Hope you are all still following me. Love you all.**

**A/N2: Remember, comments = inspiration **

"Well, I'd say that confirms that theory," Korsak said, as they watched the back of Jane leaving the room and stalking off down to the morgue.

"I mean, I guess," Frost said. "At least, we know Jane likes Maura. Does that mean Maura likes Jane?"

"I'm sure she does. Besides, I doubt she'd have any qualms about it. She seems like an open-minded person. But…we'd better keep quiet about this for a little while. We don't want to piss Jane off. She'll come around eventually."

R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I

"Where are we going?" Maura asked Jane innocently as she followed her out of the precinct.

"I dunno. Just somewhere. Away. From there."

Maura wasn't sure but she thought she detected disgust in Jane's tone.

"What's wrong Jane? Are you mad at me?"

"Wha…? God, no, Maur. I'm pissed at THEM. They watched you. They watched us. On the security cameras. They hacked into the fucking SECURITY cameras to watch us…." Jane trailed off.

"Jane? Who's them? And what security cameras? It's not like we did anything. I mean, I thought about it, but we didn't. It's not as though they could have deduced anything from that…." Maura stopped talking as she noticed that it was having no influence on Jane's demeanor. She walked with her head down, and he hands shoved deep into the pockets of her fall coat. "Jane…"

"What, Maur? How long they been doing that, huh? Did you think of that? If they'd done that a few weeks ago…you know what they would have seen, huh?"

"Well, I'm guessing they couldn't have been watching at all hours. But I take it that you are implying that they would have seen me making love to you in the morgue."

"Ya think?" Jane replied sarcastically. "I am going to fucking kill them," she muttered under her breath.

"Oh, please don't do that. It's not worth murdering your friends over. Humans are naturally curious creatures. And I would really rather not perform autopsies on either of them, and I certainly would rather not have to supply evidence that incriminated you…"

"Maura?" Jane said.

"Hmm?"

"It was a figure of speech."

"Oh. Sorry. Sometimes I miss those."

They walked in silence for a while longer, until they arrived at the park about halfway between Jane's apartment and the precinct. Finally, Jane made her way over to a bench, and Maura sighed a sigh of relief. Jimmy Choos may be cute, and they may be okay for walking around a crime scene, but they'd been walking for the better part of half an hour, and Jimmy Choos were certainly not made for that.

She sat there in silence. She knew that Jane sometimes just needed time alone to fume silently to herself. Jane huffed and stared off into the distance. She looked as though she was going to say something about ten times, but thought better of it each time. Maura waited patiently on her.

Finally, Jane began to speak.

"It's just…I like you, a lot. A lot, a lot." At that statement Maura smiled. Jane continued, "But, I kinda wanted to keep you all mine for awhile longer. To not have to face the world with you. It was just so perfect. I'm afraid it won't be so perfect after everyone knows. I just don't want to hate that I'm with you when they tease me. Cuz, really, most of the time, I really love the fact that I'm with you…You are perfect. And you are funny, and you go talking Google, and it's adorable, and I want to not screw this up, you kow? I just want to be able to come home to you and tell you I love you, and…" Jane stopped short as she realized what she'd said. Sure, she figured the ME knew that she was the object of Jane's desire, affection, a probably love. But they hadn't said it aloud. Jane was too scared, and Maura didn't want to scare Jane away.

Maura had been listening very patiently, and perhaps a little glowingly at all of Jane's compliments and her tender desires toward their relationship. But when Jane said she wanted to tell Maura she loved her, Maura's ears perked up and her heart caught in her throat. She forgot that the reason they were out here was because a couple of detectives had been spying on their private lives. She forgot that Jane was even upset. She forgot everything but the woman in front of her and what Jane meant to her.

"Do you really?" Maura squeaked softly.

Jane was mostly still lost in thought. "Do I what?" She pretended not to know what Maura was referring to.

"Do you want to tell me you love me?"

"Yes," Jane said. It wasn't a direct confession of her love, but it was enough for Maura, and she didn't want to push Jane further. She snuggled her head into the crevice under Jane's neck and cuddled her. Jane didn't normally do the public display of affection thing with her girlfriend, but she figured it was unlikely that they would see anyone in the middle of the day at this particular park. She closed her eyes and leaned her head on top of Maura's and drank in her fruity clean scent.


End file.
